Find all $t$ such that $x-t$ is a factor of $6x^2+13x-5.$

Enter your answer as a list separated by commas.
Answer: From the Factor theorem, if $x-t$ is a factor of $ 6x^2+13x-5$ we know that
$$6t^2+13t - 5 = 0$$Factoring gives us
$$(2t+5)(3t-1) = 0$$Hence $t = \boxed{\frac{1}{3}}$ or $t = \boxed{-\frac{5}{2}}$.